1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a label to a surface of a package.
2. Description of Background Art
In the inventions of the prior art, the label paper web is trimmed into labels by a separate shear, the labels are transferred by a transfer apparatus from the label printer to a conveyor, and further by a lift apparatus from the conveyor to the surface or wrap of the package.
A disadvantage of the conventional technique is that the equipment becomes complicated making it sensitive to malfunction as well as slow and costly.